callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wet Work (map)
For the Special Ops mission, see Wetwork. Wet Work is a medium sized map with nearly identical sides. Frag grenades work especially well. Helicopters and airstrikes are dreaded due to limited cover and the linear shape of the playing field. Blue Tiger and Digital camouflage are often preferred. Grenades are often thrown at random. Ghost classes are particularly effective here. Silenced weapons such as the MP5, AK-74u, and Mini-Uzi, when coupled with the UAV Jammer perk, can be used to flank the enemy and be relatively unnoticed. This allows the player to take out enemies from behind quickly and quietly. Snipers are not as effective however, except when players stay at their own base. At the base with the windows facing the ship, players can snipe enemies from each corner window. On the other side, crouching on the open bridge makes players virtually invisible to any enemies, while also being on the highest point of the map. While it is best to remain in the shadows, it's important to be always on the move, sticking to a silent hit and run strategy. Stay low and move quickly to ensure victory. This map, like many others, is based on a campaign mission, in this case, Crew Expendable. Strategy Wet Work is a linear map walled with heavy cover with light cover in the middle. There are sniper towers on both sides, and two small platforms in the middle of the map facing each other. When moving, it is important to only move on the edges of the ship - going through the center exposes the player from too many angles. If the player constantly transitions from one edge cover to another, they can effectively clear the ship with two or three teammates working together. Snipers tend to post claymores on the stairs on bow side (north, or opposite the bridge side), but on stern side (the bridge) they plant them behind the stairs to the bridge. It is important to check for claymores when moving into enemy cover, as the right angles and choke points of this map make them effective. It is also noted that some people "Noob Tube" people from across the map the second the game starts. With a little luck, it is possible to get multiple kills using this method, although it is not always recommended. The method for countering this tactic is to simply wait for the grenades to explode before advancing up the map. On Search and Destroy on this map, the defending team has a huge advantage, with the map being extremely narrow, and the bomb sites far in the defenders side of the ship. The defending team only need to camp and defend a few choke points at their "Bridge" section to ensure the attackers cannot plant. For attackers, the best way to win this map is to use Extreme Conditioning, and at the start, to simply rush down both flanks in the middle, attacking from two angles. A well coordinated rush can lead to great results for the attacking team. If the attackers are somehow able to plant, A is the best target, due to the fact that B is just too far down the map. Overall, this map is easiest for the defenders, with a challenge for the attackers. Two people, with good coordination, can easily wipe out the other team, simply by sweeping back and forth along the edges and covering across the middle. Another method that may work for some people is the Frag x3 perk. By getting close to the enemy side, firing off a few grenades should get the player a few kills. Also jumping while firing the grenade will have it go farther, thus not needing the player to stand so close. Wet Work is a stealthy map. With that being said, the small sized main battlegrounds are home to one of the most intense firefights in multiplayer. So it is generally recommended to have a good man on your team. A good idea is for some people to split up and go solo and pick off other enemies while others go around storming the two tower on each side. A Red Dot Sight is usually a good attachment to have as the area is generally dark. Generally, a team that tries to just camp in their spawn point looking for the enemy to come at them has a very difficult time considering the many stealth players. While easier to defend a spawn point on the PC version (where there can be 10+ people with LMGs watching the few pathways), most good stealth players will be able to find the weak spot in the defenses and get back into the enemy spawn (which surely will lead to numerous kills even leading to Airstrikes and Choppers a lot of the time). For this reason, it is advisable to have a few players attempt to hit the enemy spawn, flush out snipers that are causing problems, and stay in the enemy spawn while the rest of the team slowly moves up and continuously repeat the process. Teams that have one or two stealth players inside the spawn of an enemy doing nothing but defensive play could easily lead to a win for their team all on their own. Trivia * If the player looks up to the moon, they should be able to see a cloud looking like a dog. The "snout" sticks out and the "mouth" is open. * According to Swedish author Guillou "wet work" is the Russian Intelligence's term for assassinations using violent or powerful methods. It is called this because hands would be literally "wet" with blood. * It is possible to get out of this map using old school mode though you end up falling endlessly. Go to one of the two crane platforms in the middle of the map and crouch jump on to the crane from the broken or dented fence. Once on the crane it is possible but hard to walk to the tip of the crane and jump into the water (this may take a few attempts to succeed). The crane angled towards the sea works best but it is possible on all of them. * Sometimes but very rarely, in the South of the map, it's possible to hear voices. * Wet Work and Ship (Call of Duty and Call of Duty United Offensive) are the only maps that take place on boats Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer